the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 02/Transcript
[Caption: By the way, I really do appreciate comments. And I read every single one] Mr. Enter:'So it looks like my Splinter review is a hit and with all the requests and people asking me my opinions on various episodes of Spongebob, It kind of means that I have to start reviewing them. But let's not just draw the line at Spongebob, I'm going to start reviewing terrible episodes from a variety of different cartoons and I may add movies to the mix once in a while. I'm gonna say right now that ponies will take precedent. This project is just for the mid-year drought. So what's first? Card of A Pal for Gary is shown. '''Mr. Enter:'FUCK no, I quit. I'm not doing that alone. You guys thought that The Splinter was bad? This is, what, like, ten times worse. No.I'm not joking, while The Splinter might struggle to make the top ten, A Pal for Gary gets a guaranteed spot in the top five. There is no way I'm doing this. 'Thomasmemorycentral: '''Hi there, I'm Thomasmemorycentral and I'm here to start helping you with some of your Spongebob episode reviews. I hear you're doing A Pal for Gary. '''Mr. Enter: '''Oh goody! I get to do a collaboration, I don't know whether this is a good thing since I don't have to do this alone or a bad thing because now I have absolutely no excuse. In my Splinter review, I listed a bunch of Spongebob episodes that were worse than The Splinter and yes, I'll get to each and every one of them, but the only one I did not elaborate on was A Pal for Gary. '''Thomasmemorycentral: '''I've heard that this episode from a Top Worst Spongebob List was a Gary torture porn, so instead of a Squidward torture porn, we have a Gary torture porn. '''Mr. Enter:'Yeah,that's putting it simply. Look, I'm wasting time, we got 11 minutes to get through. Let's get this over with so I can go and get some lunch. And don't worry, there's no gross out this time, so you won't have to have a bathroom nearby. But you may want to have a wall nearby, so you can repeatedly bang your head against it until blood comes dripping out of your ears and your skull begins to crack. The episode starts simply with SpongeBob feeding Gary and then leaving. Gary seems to be asking for a walk, but Spongebob can't, he's got to go to work. As soon as Spongebob leaves, Gary gathers a bunch of stuff to enjoy his time alone watching TV westerns. Throughout the day, Spongebob keeps worrying about Gary and it goes on and on and on! 'Thomasmemorycentral: '''So Gary is having fun at home and Spongebob is worrying about him at work and were supposed to be laughing. I feel like the episode is trying to hammer in the humor like a nail through a wood plank. '''Mr. Enter: '''More like a splinter through the thumb. Spongebob comes across someone who I think is supposed to be a gypsy. She's got a bunch of things and Spongebob gets the bright idea to buy one of these creatures for Gary to play with According to the Spongebob Wikia, they're called Nudibranches. '''Mr. Enter:'Now I know what you're thinking, this is all perfectly set up for one of the most cliched plot lines in history. The old pet, child, whatever being is jealous of the new one. I assure you they avoid that cliche. Notice how the old lady shows how aggressive they can be because Spongebob does not, he just takes one and he leaves and he doesn't pay or anything. Spongebob comes home with "Puffy Fluffy" and doesn't he look like the most adorable thing ever...? Fluffy Screams 'Mr. Enter: '''You know, for kids! When Spongebob re-enters the room with food, he suddenly loses the good pet owner demeanor and demands that Puffy Fluffy eat first. Then Spongebob leaves the room. So guess what happens...? Fluffy Screams '''Mr. Enter: '''Guess what going to happen? '''Spongebob: '''Garold, it is not nice to ignore new friends. '''Thomasmemorycentral: '''I've never understood why cartoon makers like abusing the "character is unaware of the obvious" joke. '''Mr Enter: '''Neither do I because it was never funny. Once again, it doesn't seem that bad yet. I'm pretty sure your five-year-old has nightmares by this point ,but they're clearly building up towards something. Puffy Fluffy tears up Gary's chew toy right in front of Spongebob and guess what happens? He doesn't notice a damn thing. In fact, he takes that old-school cliche and blames Gary for it by sending him to bed early. Spongebob leaves Puffy Fluffy with Gary and goes off to bed. Oh, until Gary runs in practically screaming his head off. Guess what happens? No, no, just-just guess, where do you think this is going? I-I guarantee you've got it. '''SpongeBob: '''Shame on you! ''Gary back in the living room Puffy Fluffy is perfectly harmless. 'Mr Enter: '''So are the cartoons we let our kids watch. Here's something you probably didn't expect, Puffy Fluffy seems to have shed his skin. I'm going to put this here just to be safe. viewers may find this distrubing,viewer discretion is advised Fluffy screams '''Mr Enter:'Yeah, you know for kids .Gary fights that thing the entire night. Oh, and by the way, Spongebob sleeps through all of this. '''Thomasmemorycentral: Earlier, we saw that Spongebob didn't notice the new pet ripping up Gary's things at dinner... and now he's asleep when the pet wants to eat him. I think these storyboarders and script writers want us to break our TV's. Mr. Enter: Y-yeah, I'm sure they do. But...we'd never give them the satisfaction of actually having it happen. of someone throwing a TV out of a 3-story window. Caption: My house January 2nd, 2010 - "A Pal for Gary" Airdate. Mr. Enter: 'The next morning, we get the shit on top of the sundae. Spongebob finds his house destroyed and... you guessed it, blames Gary for it. He enters the kitchen and... you know what, this moment of stupidity... it doesn't deserve words. ''has knocked over the kitchen door, looks up and gasps in shock. '''SpongeBob: GARY!!!!!! Gary: MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!! to get eaten by Puffy Fluffy Monster SpongeBob: ''Gary'' You put Fluffy down right now! Bad boy, Gary! Fluffy Monster looks at SpongeBob Bad! Mr. Enter: I'll be right back. Thomasmemorycentral's commentary, we hear Mr. Enter going on a rampage, complete with gunshots, glass breaking, firecrackers and road rage. Also, we hear a man begging for his life shouting "I wanna live." Thomasmemorycentral: Spongebob blames Gary for chasing Puffy Fluffy away. I'm not lying. What's up with the ending? Spongebob takes Gary to work, even though the snail had no problem being alone... and Mr. Krabs gives him a job? My will to laugh at this episode went for Ponyville a ''long time ago. Spongebob got mad at him for getting the abusive pet out of his home... after the snail was saving his life! ''Moments of Spongebob worrying were so forced, I feel like my head would explode from the writers cramming it into my brain. And all this leads up to is an ending that says "(*bleeps*) Gary isn't gonna have any free time (*bleeps*) ''so laugh at us, you (*bleeps*)." '''Mr. Enter: (*pants*) What'd I miss? Oh...the stupidity that was...the ending. Good God, who the '''''fuck thought that was funny?! Who in their earthly mind green-lit this shit? Yeah, all modern SpongeBob episodes have three writers. Demonic Voice: They call the bottom of the pit the circle of hell. Thomasmemorycentral: It's like the writers knew we didn't like the garbage back with Squidward getting abused, so we got a trash bag of more garbage that was this episode. There is nothing more I can say here. This was a giant middle finger to Gary The Snail fans. Mr. Enter: 'More like a middle finger to anyone with a functioning brain. If you're not old enough to find out how cruel and stupid this episode is, it'd probably fill you with nightmares. I mean, look at that goddamn thing! ''The Splinter was reprehensible, but in a sense, it did succeed in what it wanted to do... and in another sense, all the characters were in-character. First of all, Spongebob has never been that stupid...ever. Even in modern SpongeBob, he's never been ''that stupid. And I'm pretty sure they wanted us to find this funny. They thought we'd like to see Gary get abused like crazy, for good or real reason. Jesus Christ! I don't know how it could possibly get worse. But, no... this isn't the worst SpongeBob episode either. It's not the worst, because 'card of "One Coarse Meal" this one is! 7:00 AM New, the following morning. Newscaster: “One of the most horrific scenes we’ve seen in years. “Bodies just scorned about”. “No indication he even tried to stop.” Credits: SpongeBob Squarepants in owned, abused and whored out by Viacom and Nickelodeon. "A Pal For Gary" was 'written by Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas, Richard Pursel. You'll note that not one of these writers had anything to do with "The Splinter". That's now six to my blacklist. Next Infamous Animation: "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" (Family Guy). Can't all be SpongeBob. All clips from SpongeBob Squarepants: "A Pal For Gary" Background music: Earthbound OST - Eight Melodies The newscaster was Bill Burr. He's comedian. The person begging for his life was from "It's A Wonderful Life". So, I've actually got a collaboration under my belt! Awesome. I'm not going to do it often because I do prefer to work alone. (Hur hur irony), but they'll come up once in a while. My Pony reviews will always be only me though, and they will always take priority over this "Infamous Animation." Speaking of that, I'm going to save "One Coarse Meal" for a very special occasion. You're going to see mostly SpongeBob on this show, but if there's a second place, it's going to be Family Guy because they are REALLY good at pissing people off. This video was made for review purposes and falls under Fair Use. No copyright infringement was intended by this video. Thank you for watching, and remember: it could ALWAYS get worse. Fun fact: This is probably why Spike's stupidity in "Spike At Your Service" didn't really bother me. Category:Transcripts